Seek Always Peace
by JoVaughn
Summary: *Spoilers* Taking place after their journey to K'un Lun, Colleen and Danny search for answers in dangerous places that could jeopardize their paths, and ultimately, their souls.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know that Netflix's "Iron Fist" got a ton of mixed reviews, but I actually really loved it. I couldn't help but start a fan fiction after I watched the last episode of Season 1. This takes place where the series left off and is my totally made up idea of what happens next. Hope you like it!

Seek Always Peace

Chapter 1

 _Hi-yak! Oomph! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

 _Grrr…_

Colleen Wing's knuckles were bleeding through her wraps. She wiped at her forehead sweat with the back of her bloody knuckles, embracing the pain.

She'd been at it for hours.

 _Thwack!_ Last punch. Sighing, dripping sweat, the pretty samurai exited the dojo and went into her tiny apartment.

She unraveled her bloody hand wraps and tossed them dismissively on a small, square table by her kitchenette. Defeated and tired, she took a seat and studied her hands with great interest. Anything to keep her mind preoccupied. If she was not careful, she would get lost in her thoughts and eventually fall deep into her buried emotions….and she wasn't sure she could climb out of that pit once there. Still, even with her mind transfixed on her hands, he broke out of the cage she tried to keep him in and ran to the forefront of her mind's eye. Danny Rand. Iron fist. _Hah_! She laughed at the memory of him, mostly out of hurt.

He left. He left her after their journey back from K'un Lun. Overpowered by guilt, Danny vowed to find out what happened. She assumed they'd do it together—up to this point they'd done it all together—but she woke up one morning and he was gone. Everything was gone. There were no signs of the Hand, Claire had left the city when she got a call from a friend that needed her help, neither Joy or Ward had seen or heard from Danny, her students had disappeared and Gao, who was supposed to rot away in a cell at the compound, had escaped and was nowhere to be found.

Colleen was completely and utterly….alone. She was standing at the edge of the pit, looking down, peering into a thick blackness that wanted to swallow her up.

 _Thwack!_ She punched the table suddenly. A cavity the size of her fist dented the wood. Searing pain infested her bones and then her mind and she embraced it like a friend, her only friend. Regrettably, though, the distraction came and went.

She needed a better distraction.

The air smelt of sin: Sex, beer, blood, marijuana. She wasn't there for any of that bullshit though. The 6 foot high cage that reared above the masses of heads—that's what she had her eyes on. Dressed in black pants and a black hoodie, she made her way through the rowdy crowd and went right up the steps which led into the ring. The leader's face lit up when he saw her. Grinning from ear to ear, he yelled at the crowd.

"An unexpected treat, folks!"

Colleen circled the cage, her adrenaline peeking as hundreds of dirty, drunk gambling mongrels chanted her name.

"Daughter of the Dragon!"

The cheers swelled.

"Who will be the brave soul to take her on?"

Colleen skimmed the crowd.

"Nobody?! Come on you bunch of pussies!" The announcer screamed.

 _Come on_ , she thought. She needed this. She _needed_ this. She skimmed the crowd again. Nobody was stepping up.

"Triple to whoever grows some balls and challenges the Daughter of the Dragon!"

At that moment, a figure appeared from the crowd and stood at the entrance of the cage. Much like Colleen's, his face was hidden behind a black hoodie. She fell back to the other side of the ring as he stepped up. The crowed was going wild as the announcer asked the opponent his name.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have an opponent…he calls himself….Bakuto!"

Colleen's heart dropped. _No, this can't be,_ she wrestled with the impossible possibility. As he lowered his hood, she had no choice but to accept it. He was alive and well, smirking at her, his eyes twinkling with mock and ridicule. _You are a failure, Colleen,_ she could hear, loud and clear, what his eyes were saying.

Anger seared inside her, burning up all the reservations she may have had before. She would not hold back this time. She was going to tear his head off. Without pausing, she attacked.

The announcer ran to the exit, saying, "This is going to be a good one…"

He locked the cage behind him.

 _Hi-yak!_ She punched but he blocked.

 _Oomph!_ He kicked her in the back and she went flying. She caught her footing, turning right as his fist come down on her head.

 _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_ Back and forth they spared, neither of them weaning.

"I am pleasantly surprised at how far you have come, Colleen," said Bakuto when they broke a part.

 _Hi-yak! Oomph! Thwack!_ Punch. Kick. Block. Tiger fist. _Thwack! Thwack!_

 _Crack!_ She landed a blow right to his nose. Blood gushed.

 _Crack!_ He got her back, her nose bucking under the pressure of his fist _._ Blood trickled from her nostrils down into her mouth, salty and warm.

Suddenly, a realization came over her.

He knows. He knows what happened at K'un Lun.

 _Hi-yak! Oomph! Thwack!_ Tapping into her utmost power, she landed a high-kick to the side of his head, then a low-quick to his middle-section, a punch to the side of cheek and then a harder punch at the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

"What happened to K'un Lun?!" she demanded, straddling him, tiger-fist pulled behind her head, ready to come down hard on his face.

He laughed, his smile revealing a bloody mouth. "You are much too slow at making hard decisions." He flipped their stances before she could thwart the smooth exchange. This time she was on the ground and he had the tiger fist, only he didn't pause.

Her world went hazy as he landed the blow.

He drew back to hit her again. _Thwack!_ Her world was getting darker.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she could see something glowing.

Chains rattled nearby.

The crowd fell silent as her world went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Colleen Wing woke up in luxuriously soft sheets. Groggy and sore, she rose to her elbows and glanced around. Bloody dressings, aspirin and a glass of half-empty water sat on an expensive-looking night table next to the bed. Blasting from somewhere within her hazy mind, her latest memories played serially in her mind' eye. She shot out of bed, paying no attention to the strong protest her tender body uttered.

"Danny?" she called out excitedly, exiting the room into a vast open space decorated with posh, tasteful decor.

Ward Meachum was peering out a massive window nearby, his back turned, hands deep in his fancy slack pockets.

"Ward?" said Colleen, confused.

He turned to look at her, indifference shining in his eyes. "Oh, hey," he said awkwardly. "You're up."

"Where is Danny?"

"He isn't here," Ward answered obviously.

"What's going on?" she said, crossing her arms around her chest, disappointment pulling her lips down into a frown.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Danny called me….told me to come over here and check on you."

Her initial reaction was to ask where "here" is exactly, but instead she said, "You've been in contact with Danny?"

"He called me tonight for the first time in months."

"He was at the ring….Bakuto…he is alive…and we were fighting…I was losing and then….Danny. He brought me here. Where is he?"

"Ring? Bakuto?" stammered Ward, confused. "I don't know where Danny is…or what is going on…I just came by to make sure you are ok, like Danny asked me to."

"Let me see your phone?"

"My phone?"

Colleen was at Ward's side in a second, hand out. "Yes, your cell phone….I need to see it."

"Ok…" he handed it to her reluctantly.

Contacts. Danny Rand. Message. COME QUICK. COLLEEN IN TROUBLE. "Where are we?" asked Colleen.

"Safe house," said Ward.

SAFEHOUSE. A small part of Colleen felt guilty for the lie, but a much bigger—and much more hurt—part of her was sweetly satisfied.

She handed Ward's phone back. "Don't you _dare_ tell him I'm ok," she warned, "or I will find you and kick your ass. You can leave now…I'll be ok."

She walked back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, letting out an exasperated breath as her mind started to turn. Bakuto is alive—and he kicked her ass. _He didn't kick your ass,_ Colleen argued with herself. Up until the end, she had him, but she let her excitement at the possibility of finding out what happened to K'un Lun fog her senses, distract her. The glowing light she saw before she passed out—it had to have belonged to the Iron Fist. The costly room in which she sat in now was a testimony to that. But what happened? Has Danny been watching her from afar? Where is he? She had a million questions.

Restless, she returned to the living room. The huge window let in a truly miraculous view of the city. She looked down at all the buildings and lights and cars. So many people, so many broken lives…she wished she could help them all. "Hah," she laughed, remembering how naive she was, when she truly believed she was helping kids get off the streets.

Suddenly, and to Colleen's wonderful amazement, the front door, far behind her, flew open.

Danny Rand came running in, eyes, entire body, riddled with fear. "Colleen!" he called out, and then he saw her, standing by the window, safe. His stance changed entirely. Confusion.

She was relieved to see him, however angry and confused. For weeks she dreamt about kicking his ass, hard, but she found herself completely overcome by an unexplainable, bombshell-of-a-sensation, which intensified as he drew closer.

"Ward said…" he began.

"That was me," she admitted. "I didn't know what else to do, Danny. I had to get you here."

He was close enough now…she could punch him. She really wanted to, but his face…it was such a nice view, so much more beautiful than the broken city sparkling behind them.

"I'm so sorry, Colleen," said Danny, reaching out to run his fingers gently over a bruise on her cheek.

She closed her eyes at his touch. "I missed you so much," she muttered, and then she was hugging him. Softly, she placed her face against chest and breathed him in. She wanted to cry but wanted to be strong more, so she tried her best to keep a straight-face as he kissed the top of her head.

She drew back but kept her arms locked securely around his waist, scared he would run away again. "Why did you leave?"

Though her grip around him was strong, he broke away, pushing past her to stand in front of the window, a look of trepidation twisting his handsome features.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya Sealy loved the color green.

Green was a solid color, the most common in the world, a rejuvenating depiction of rebirth, abundance, wealth and progress. Many believed it to be a calming but powerful color. Because of that, Tanya wore an emerald green mini dress every single time she answered a call. Preparing, she ran her hands down the tight material to smooth out any last-minute creases. Green was her color, definitely. She shook her long, dark hair so that it fell sexily over her tan, freshly moisturized shoulders and smiled brightly as she inserted a keycard into the lock of hotel room number 206.

Her client was standing by a desk near a curtained window, pouring bourbon into two crystal glasses. He wore black slacks and a white untucked dress shirt. The top three buttons were unfasted, revealing a disturbingly hairy chest. A 9mm sat by the bourbon bottle, safety off.

"Hey there," she beamed, revealing a warm, trusting smile.

"Hey yourself," he said huskily, handing her a drink as she came up to him. "You're prettier than the last one."

She giggled. "Flattery will only get you so far."

"Feisty." He wrapped his thin lips around the rim of his glass to take a small sip of bourbon. "I like it."

"My momma always told me a man loves a girl with an attitude." She took a swig of her drink too. _Aaahh._ The burn was nice. "Is that true?"

"Depends on who you ask. I, for one," he grabbed her drink, put it down with his, and closed the gap between them, "find it sexy."

His breath, fresh with the smell of bourbon and spearmint gum, was hot on her face. Smiling big, she wrapped her arms around his thick neck. "Well…" she put her lips to his ear and sexily whispered, "What are you waiting for?"

The kiss was wet and sloppy (as they usually were), but Tanya didn't mind. She got a staggering high from it…not the kiss, persay…and definitely not the sex…but the power. She was in complete control, could get him unbelievably hard—to the point he was going to burst—and then just walk away, leaving him with blue balls and no money….but she had other plans for this one.

Breaking their lip lock, Tanya giggled. "I like you," she said, and then she pushed him down onto the king-size bed. Standing over him, she kicked off her high heels and shimmied out of her emerald dress.

Like a lioness prowling through tall weeds, she climbed atop him slowly.

"Damn," he moaned, when she took him in her soft hand and began to stroke.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the ecstasy of her touch. _Hah_ , she laughed to herself. Too easy.

"Let's have some fun," she whispered, releasing his manhood.

She sat with her knees on either side of his lower adnominal, ass right at the tip of his junk. Like a desperate schoolboy, he reached up to play with her big, round tits, flicking his thumbs back and forth across her hard nipples.

"We are having fun," he crooned.

"A different kind of fun…"

She smiled wickedly. "Don't worry…this won't hurt…much"

Suddenly, a dark green mist began to permeate from her skin, swathing all around them like fog on a lake. The man began to squirm uncomfortably beneath her. "Ughh!" he screamed, an odd, trance-like haze yellowing his shocked eyes. "No! What are you doing!? Don't do that. Ah! Ah!"

A vicious look of utter enjoyment twinkled in Tanya's green eyes as she watched the man squirm beneath her, gulping in the green mist with every frightened squeal. He would have no control of his limbs at this point. No control over anything.

"Stop! Please! Stop!"

In reality, he was lying in the hotel bed with a limp dick and a stupid look on his face, but in his mind, in his mind he was bloody. In his mind, she was cutting him open with a sharp knife, a gun to his head.

She climbed off him. "Oh, I'll stop…if you tell me what I want to know."

He stayed glued to the bed, paralyzed, dazed, deep under the impression he was being tortured.

She slipped back into her favorite emerald green dress and went to the table by the window. Bourbon. Not her favorite, but good enough for a buzz. _"_ Smooth," said Tanya after gulping down the rest of the glass her client so generously poured earlier.

"Ahhhh!" His screams were getting louder; she'd be gone by the time someone came for help. "I'll tell you…I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

.Time.

"Tell me…where can I find Bakuto?"

Danny was being tensely hesitant.

"Just tell me what you've done," Colleen urged. "Whatever it is…I can handle it."

They had been sitting on the edge of the couch for a while now, Colleen trying to get his secrets out, Danny unstable in his choice to come clean.

"I just don't want you to see me different," he admitted.

"Danny, I won't," she assured him.

"I didn't tell you where I was going because…" he started, "ugh!" He stood up frustratingly. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to talk me out of it."

"Talk you out of what?" She stayed seated on the couch, head pounding. She could take a slight ass kicking, but she could hardly handle the emotional roller coaster Danny was making her ride right now.

"What I knew I had to do," said Danny. "I tracked down one of your old students…a girl…I kidnaped her, thought maybe one of the kids from Bakuto's compound would show up eventually, you know, to rescue her, if she reached out. I made her reach out."

"And?"

"Someone showed up." Danny closed his eyes. "It was Darryl."

Her heart was racing, as the image of a dead Darryl laid in her mind's eye. "Did you kill him?"

"No," he said, "of course not." He sat down next to her on the couch. "But it wasn't pretty."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"No."

"So where he is now?"

Danny looked ashamed.

"Danny…"

"I've been trying to persuade him, but he doesn't trust me."

Colleen knew where this was going and she was angry about it. "So you were going to, what? Forget you ever met me…at least until you needed something?"

"What? No," said Danny, shaking his head.

"That's why you were there tonight…you came to find me so that I can get information out of Darryl."

"If I hadn't been there Bakuto would have killed you." 

She was somewhat perturbed with him but needed to know the facts. "What happened after I passed out?"

"We fought. He escaped." Danny took her hand. Something like electricity shot throughout every bit of her. "I know I've been a jerk. I've been selfish. Ever since K'un L'un, I can hardly sleep or eat or think. I need to find out what happened so that I can move on….so that _we_ can move on."

 _Ughh!_ "Can't we just do that now? Can't we just put this all behind us and go away, just the two of us, and start over…"

"Colleen…I'm the…"

"Iron Fist, I know."

Irritated, she rose from the couch and went into the bedroom. Mind turning, body aching, she snatched up the aspirin bottle on the bedside table and shook four small pills out into her palm. She was swallowing them down when Danny came in. He stood close behind her, the warmth of his presence stupefying.

They didn't exchange any words as Danny drew closer, closing the gap between them. Lovingly, he placed his arms around her and kissed her soft, tan shoulder blade. Once more, he kissed her perfect skin…and then again… and again…

Hands wandering, captivated by desire, he found the rim of her shirt. He began to pull it up, but paused. She nodded approvingly.

Once her shirt was discarded, Danny ran his manly hands down her bare belly, pausing again, at the rim of her pantsuit. She shivered pleasantly beneath his erotic touch and helped him disrobed what was left of her clothes.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Sweepingly overcome by a ravenous desire for him, she turned, moaning as his mouth covered hers in a desperate kiss. He tasted so sweet, so unbelievably sweet…and she wanted more…much, much more.


End file.
